


Love is Crazy

by jolly_love



Series: Love is... [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Astoria Greengrass, Ginny is Heartbroken, M/M, POV Ginny Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: Ginny just wants to get Harry back. It's not that of a huge deal, right? Also, Harry isn't really gay, he's just pretending, isn't he?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Love is... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517867
Kudos: 103





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here on Ginny's behalf: Heartbroken people do all kinds of shit. Yet, don't do this.

She knew where he was. Ginny knew exactly where Harry was. And she was going to get him back. Whatever it took, she was going to try it all.

How dare he just tell her that their relationship was over. They had been married for Merlin’s sake! Everyone loved to see them both together; nobody would have guessed that out of the blue Harry would leave her to be with a _man_. And then it's Malfoy... He could have punched her in the face as well, it wouldn't have made any difference.

His actions hadn’t only humiliated himself in front of the crowds but also her! Being married to a gay man and not having realized it in all these years... No. He wasn’t gay. He was just trying to make her pay for the last argument they’d had. And he was doing it good!

Ginny was actually impressed by how well he was doing it. And yes, now she sat in front of Draco Malfoy’s home with his intended wife that he hadn’t married yet; Astoria Greengrass. Both had the same intentions: Getting their men back.

“You got it?” Astoria asked as they snuck closer to inspect the wards. They seemed uncared for and that would actually make it much easier to break into it. Especially with what Ginny had managed to get.

She nodded. “Here.” Ginny presented her female friend with the black market device Ron had gotten for his upcoming undercover Auror work.

“Do you think it will work?”

“It has to work. Last time they tried it there was no problem.”

Astoria frowned slightly, while Ginny put it as close to the wards as possible without alerting anyone. “It _has_ to happen, Astoria! These idiots are our husbands! We need to get them to see the truth!”

The Slytherin put her hands up slightly and shrugged her shoulders. “Okay. What do you do then if it doesn’t work? We have to have a contingency plan.”

Ginny groaned as quietly as she could. Astoria was going on her nerve. The women stepped back and shortly before she pushed the small button that would eliminate the wards without as much as a small _poof_ , she turned to her friend.

“There is no room for contingencies.”

She pressed the button and the wards silently shattered into ten thousand pieces. “Let’s go.”

As they made their way through the small house, they kept silent and moved carefully. Both men had experience in combat and they were not going to fight them. They only needed to reach them and put potions down their throats so that they would be sleeping through all disturbances. Then, they were safe.

Luckily, they found the room rather quickly and snuck in. Ginny wrinkled her nose when she saw them. It looked disgusting and she should have been the one Harry was spooning, not this blond haired git of a human being.

Quickly, without thinking too much, she grabbed the extremly strong sleeping potions and turned Harry who opened his eyes. He seemed to need a second to figure out what was happening here, but by that time, she had given him the potion and he fell on his back again , eyes closed.

Astoria seemed to be a little scared, so Ginny did the potion thing for her as well. At least like that they could walk out of here as loudly as they wanted. She grabbed her wand and made him float behind her - with his clothes on naturally - as she left the house.

Harry Potter would be her husband again. And they were _going_ to live happily ever after!


	2. Part 2

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in a very familiar place. Not the place he had wanted to be, but something he had guessed when he had opened his eyes to find Ginny in Draco’s home. He was sitting in the cellar of 12, Grimmauld Place. The home he had shared with Ginny for quite a while.

Sighing, Harry looked around and tried to get free, before he felt himself tied up onto a chair. Ginny wasn’t around, so he concentrated on wandless, silent magic and created a Patronus. The stag stood proud in front of him and tilted its head a little sad when it realized that Harry couldn’t pet it.

“I’m sorry, darling” Harry said and smiled weakly. “Please give the following message to Draco Malfoy: I’m in Grimmauld Place, the cellar. Use the back door entrance, through the next door neighbour’s house. He moved out and I bought this place. Ginny kidnapped me; I don’t know where this is going to go. Please hurry.”

The stag gave a tiny nod and disappeared through the walls looking for Draco. Harry sighed, leaning back. He concentrated once again, shaking his head, when he realised that he could actually free himself in a matter of second.

What did Ginny think? That he would just be sitting there? That he, the actual Head Auror, couldn’t free himself from a small trap? She hadn’t even put anything else around here that would stop him from escaping...

It was as if she believed that since he was back ‘home’ he would remember how much he had been in love with her. Honestly, that wasn’t the case.

The door opened and his abductor walked in, smiling broadly. Harry raised one eyebrow and looked at her. “Ginevra Weasley, I don’t think you know what you’re doing.”

“Weasley-Potter, darling.”

Harry groaned frustrated. “I should get you arrested for abducting me in the middle of the night, using potions on me against my will and for breaking and entry Draco’s home.”

Ginny laughed light-heartedly and Harry narrowed his eyes. A few years ago he would have laughed with her whenever she had used this laugh, but not right now. He was actually quite angry that a day after he had talked to Draco and they had finally gotten over their small problem, he was taken from him.

“Oh darling, I know you won’t. Just think about all the bad publicity you’d get! Arresting your own wife?! Harry, darling, come on!”

Harry shook his head, unsure of what to think of his wife. Publicity?! Before he could say anything, they heard a noise upstairs and Harry thought he heard Draco whispering something. Was he not alone?

A few quiet steps on the stair sounded and Ginny turned around, wand in hand to curse whoever had arrived there. As soon as Harry recognized Draco for sure, he disarmed Ginny and opened the door quickly to find two Slytherins in front of it.

“Harry!” Draco called out and threw his arms around him.

Harry widened his eyes, when he recognized Astoria Greengrass. She smiled at him and then turned to Ginny who glared daggers into them. “Drugging people and abducting them against their will is against the law. As much as I want to give my family a pureblood heir, I will not go to where you want to go. Also, I do think that you should give people a free will and it’s clear to me that Harry wants to be with you as much as Draco wants to be with me.”

Astoria led the two men out of the basement (even though it should be Harry, since it was his house, but she actually just grab both of them and made them leave). Draco accio’d Harry’s wand and they walked out of Grimmauld Place.

Harry put an arm around Draco’s waist and kissed his temple. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. Anywhere.”


End file.
